


Repair Work

by mlyn



Series: Repair Work [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-01
Updated: 2004-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/pseuds/mlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Endless love to Gwyn for her friendship, ideas, motivating fic, and wonderful beta work. Also, a big ol' shout out to Khaleesian for being such an inspirational cornerstone of the fandom.</p><p>The Pennywise song is "Divine Intervention" off of <i>Land of the Free?</i></p></blockquote>





	Repair Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Testing Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137331) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



There were days when even Brian O'Conner hated driving.

He'd been planning the trip for a month, begging for the time off from his superior, which he didn't get. Every police precinct in the state was going to be working overtime for Spring Break, so four days off over the weekend was the best he could get. His SO had told him that getting the weekend was pure luck on Brian's part.

So he'd saved money out of a couple paychecks to cover expenses and two days of missed wages. He'd gotten up at six, pulled the last of his laundry out of the dryer, scarfed a bowl of Cocoa Puffs, and flipped every lock on his door on the way out. Less than two miles from home, a rolled-over semi had shot his morning to hell.

It took him an hour to go five miles, and another thirty minutes to see the wreck. By the time he got up to it, it had been cleared to the shoulder, but all four lanes were filled with drivers trying not to be seen gawking. He kept his eyes glued to the bumper of the car in front of him, then ground his teeth as the bumper quickly moved away. In unison, every lane opened up like driving had become unfashionable. He floored it and sent his econo-box Hyundai scrambling for sixty. It was bad enough that he could only afford a piece of shit to drive around for everyday things, but the best he could do in it was sit with idiots in traffic.

He stopped in Santa Ana for a Mountain Dew and one of those cheap convenience store fruit pies. The Santa Ana winds scooting over his skin as he walked to the store lightened his mood a bit, cooling him off from the heat of the car and ruffling his sweat-dampened hair with a pleasant tingle.

He bought the food without exchanging much more than cash with the teller. Most of the time he was a cheerful guy, spending a few minutes at the counter bullshitting with the attendant, fingering packs of gum and beef jerky. This time he was not in the mood for anything but getting back on the road. He had the Dew open before he was out of the store.

Dom had taken to teasing him about his eating habits, saying he wouldn't have anything to do with him if he gained any weight, but Brian's weakness during tension was for junk food. It pissed some people off, that he could stay so lean and eat whatever he wanted, but they disregarded the fact that he could never put on much muscle, either. He'd never look like Dom.

Anyway, shitty traffic definitely called for a splurge on calories, and Dom would understand that.

Brian drove out of the parking lot and tried to think of how much he'd weighed the last time he saw Dom. It had been the first meeting since he'd watched Dom take the Supra, and he'd wanted to look good. He clearly remembered the anxiety over his hair looking stupid, while at the same time he'd half-expected Dom to run him out of town at the end of a shotgun.

Now he had less to lose—he hoped—but as much tension. The last time they'd seen each other had been in January, when Brian had gotten out from under IAD's thumb and was back to riding a desk. In the short week between the end of his suspension and the start of his new assignment, he'd gone looking for Dom in Mexico, and had found him. He'd found more than what he'd been after, too, which had been a pleasant surprise. In the ensuing two and a half months they'd developed a complicated system of fake names, calls to pay-as-you-go cell phones that couldn't be easily traced, and private post office boxes far from Brian's apartment. But letters didn't speak like the look in Dom's eyes. God only knew if what Brian remembered seeing would still be there.

Halfway through his pie, he was making a right-hand turn to head back to the freeway when a loud _crunch_ accompanied a stiff jolt, and he was sent nose-first into cherry filling. Not even bothering to swear, he threw the half-unwrapped pie to the floor and stopped on the shoulder.

A red-faced woman in her twenties got out of the Ford behind him, shaking visibly and blanching at the sight of his crumpled bumper. He wiped his face with a napkin and leaned against the trunk.

"Ohmygod. I thought you'd stopped, I was just looking down the street for traffic, but then you weren't moving forward and—"

"Name, phone number, and insurance." Brian thought about pulling out his badge, just to fuck with her. He couldn't risk her catching the number and actually calling the precinct, though. "My car's drivable and I got elsewhere to be." He raised his eyebrows, widening his eyes mockingly when she only stared blankly at him. "Lady, I'm not picking you up, got it? We're exchanging information." He paused while panic bubbled up. "You do have insurance, right?" There was no way in hell he'd pay for the damage himself. Granted, he'd get the parts and do the work himself, but it wouldn't be on his dime.

"Um, I think so." The girl scrambled around to the passenger side of her car, getting in to pull open the glove box. After an interminable length of time spent excavating, she reemerged with a scrap of paper, pen, and a white card. Brian took the usual info and started back to his car.

"Um, aren't I supposed to get yours or anything?" The insurance card wilted in the woman's anxious grip.

" _You_ hit _me._ " He added _bitch_ onto it in his head, just to make himself feel better. "The only people you might want to call is your insurance company to warn them that they're going to have to cough up a shitload of money to fix this. My lawyer will be in touch."

He didn't have a lawyer, but the lie was worth the look on her face as he got in the Hyundai and drove away.

He got away from the heavy city traffic without any further problems, and drove steadily at 85. He soon got bored with weaving among the slower drivers and settled in the left lane, taking the commuter lane occasionally to pass someone, letting his mind wander.

Judging from the barely-cool air chugging out of the vents, he'd have to recharge the AC fluid soon. The thought of having to put up with the problem all the way down to Mexico and back made him contemplate doing it before he went any farther. But the setbacks with the semi and the accident had put him behind schedule and in a foul mood, and he didn't want to make any more stops unless he had to.

It was just after scrapping the idea of changing the fluid that he saw flashing lights in his rearview mirror.

"I'm a police officer," was the first thing out of his mouth as he rolled down the window.

"That's nice. License and registration, please. Do you have proof of insurance?"

Brian handed over the paperwork and put both hands on the wheel, squeezing it rhythmically and tapping his fingers. The cop took his papers and went back to his bike, fingering the handset on his shoulder. Brian watched him in the rearview mirror and realized what the cop would be hearing.

 _Brian O'Conner, off-duty police officer...got a nice sheet here. Lots of problems with authority._

The cop listened to the response from dispatch, then looked at Brian's car. Brian let his forehead hit the steering wheel.

On the stereo, the radio station went to commercial break. The cop was still standing next to his bike when the ads for cheap jewelry and grocery store specials had finished. Brian rolled his head around on the wheel, making it dig in enough that it hurt. _Stupid fucking son of a—_

The crunch of boots on gravel alerted him that the cop was back. He lifted his head hastily.

"You were driving awfully fast for someone who is aware of traffic laws, sir."

Brian nodded stiffly, staring ahead. _Dammit. God fucking dammit._

"Your right taillight has also been busted out. I'm not going to write you up for it, but you should get it fixed."

"It just happened today." This through gritted teeth.

"That's unfortunate, sir." It certainly didn't sound as though the traffic cop believed himself, though. "Where are you headed in such a hurry?"

Brian flicked his eyes up to the cop's impassive face, made expressionless with the large mirrored sunglasses. He looked back at the road, watching the cars zooming past, probably all speeding themselves. _No officer, I'm not going to Mexico to see my boyfriend, who happens to be a fugitive wanted for several felonies and violating his parole, the same felon I let go on the fuck-up that nearly got me canned last summer. I wouldn't dream of leaving the country when I've disappointed my superiors so much in the last eight months._ "...San Diego. To see a friend."

The cop tore the ticket off his pad and handed it over with the rest of Brian's papers. "I think your friend would prefer that you drive safely and at the speed limit, sir. You have a nice weekend, now."

The traffic at the border crossing was insane, even for the States' side. It got bad before he hit San Diego, and got worse as he passed through it. He was getting caught in the Spring Break kids, judging from the cars full of twenty-somethings on all sides of him. Just to make things more interesting, another accident had occurred some time before in the northbound lanes, and the sight of it had the southbound sheep all concerned.

Brian blasted the AC as best as he could and listened to Pennywise while he crept forward across the hot pavement. The distinctly anti-establishment lyrics brought a wry smile to his face; the first time his features had relaxed in hours. A cop listening to anti-cop music to make himself feel better about getting a ticket. There was too much irony for the situation.

 _We just need reconciliation  
To repair what is wrong in our lives_

That made him pause and look at the CD player. His reconciliation with Dom had certainly brightened his outlook on life. Granted, he was still a cop and hating it more with every day, and he still lived a hellish drive from the person he thought of at least once every hour.

Yet being with Dom had helped him forget about that shit, at least for a little while. In January they'd passed a lot of evening hours with stories of Dom's youth with Vince, the trouble they'd gotten into, the cars they'd restored. After the incident with the vigilante semi driver and Dom running to Mexico, Vince had dropped out of contact, a fact that didn't bother Brian too much. It made it easier to get a vicarious thrill while watching Dom's face light up as he relived his youth. Sometimes he'd be in the middle of really boring paperwork and remember some prank that he'd heard about, and people would glance across the office when he would laugh aloud.

He gave up on the AC and rolled his windows down. Pennywise was in competition with the R&B thumping from the cars around him, so turned off his own music and people-watched instead. The car to his right had three girls in it, two blondes and a brunette, looking nice with sheens of sweat and tiny camisoles. The brunette in the backseat caught sight of him looking and murmured to her friends. All three looked at him. He summoned a charming grin and was rewarded with giggles.

Smiling over the reaction, he faced forward again, though the cars weren't going anywhere. It struck him that he wasn't too old for Spring Break. Shit, if things had gone differently on the undercover gig, he'd be more serious about flirting with the girls. He wouldn't be going to see his boyfriend.

His smile soured at that last thought. He _wanted_ to see Dom. He'd been the one to initiate contact after Dom had gone to Mexico, and the letter-writing was a mutual effort. But dammit, he didn't want to be sitting in traffic, looking at pretty girls and not being able to touch. Part of him wanted just to go to Tijuana, to get drunk and sunburned. The vibe coming from the girls' car turned nasty as they went ignored. What could he say? _Sorry ladies, but I'm taken, and Italian guys are a little possessive._ Shit.

It was long after sundown by the time he got to Dom's house outside Ensenada. He was glad for the previous experience of being there, knowing that if he hadn't run the route already he would've been lost on the windy roads above the city until daybreak.

He kicked the Hyundai's door shut and shouldered a duffle bag. Another bag was in the trunk of the car, but he wasn't about to fight with the crumpled metal to get it out.

The front door was unlocked, but that was status quo for Dom's place. As soon as he stepped inside, he felt all of the anger and tension from the last twelve hours drain out of him. He paused and listened to the night sounds, feeling his heartbeats slow, wondering if Dom was still awake.

"Took you long enough."

Brian started at the voice coming from the couch, then shook his head at himself. He was completely off his game. "Yeah. Not the best road trip of my life."

Dom rose, a shadow among shadows in the small front room. He tilted his head to pop a kink out of his neck. Brian was hesitant to ask how long he'd been lying on the couch; if Dom had been there waiting, trying to stay awake until Brian arrived, worrying. Brian chewed on his lip as guilt trickled through him.

Dom's fingers brushed his as he took the bag out of Brian's grip and dropped it on the floor. "Tell me about it." His voice was sleep-roughened and gravelly.

Brian shook his head again. "Not if you don't want me to get all pissed off again." Dom didn't close the distance between them. Brian's eyes had adjusted to the gloom and he could see Dom's features more clearly, not that it helped; Dom's face was as impassive as the cop's had been. Every muscle of his powerful upper body was defined by his thin wife-beater t-shirt, and loose cotton pants worked as pajama bottoms. Not quite the ugly khaki worn by CHiPs, but no less intimidating.

"You want something to drink?"

Brian shook his head, feeling a familiar frustration replace the guilt. Why could he never make out what Dom was thinking when he was like this? It was making him crazy.

"How about something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm fine." _I want you, dammit. Say something, do something, just don't leave me standing here._

After a few more long moments of exchanging stares, he weakened. "Traffic was hell. I got rear-ended, and then I got a speeding ticket. More traffic. And my AC's going out."

Dom made a sympathetic noise and finally, finally closed in. Brian held himself very still as Dom slipped one big arm around Brian's waist, his other hand going up to cradle Brian's head and pull him in. "Poor thing."

Brian laid his head on the solid shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around Dom. God, he'd missed him so much. All the doubts and anxieties from the day washed away. He could smell a faint trace of sweat on Dom's neck and closed his eyes, wanting to do something about it, to taste it with a light lick, but afraid to ruin the moment. He wondered if instead he would just end up drifting off to sleep with Dom's fingers combing through his hair.

That voice rumbled from somewhere near his shoulder. "I thought I was the only one allowed to rear-end you."

Brian laughed through a groan and settled back. "The cop did say I should drive more safely."

Dom made a small groan himself, a lot more quiet. He was so subdued. Dom had always been hot or cold, but at the moment Brian felt like he was still running at twice the speed of Dom's engine. Maybe Dom was tired. Maybe he was mad about something. Brian was starting to think there was an axe somewhere above his head, and eventually it was going to fall.

Dom broke Brian's train of thought when he reached out and cupped the back of his neck again. A surge of relief went through Brian's body when he was pulled back in. Dom's other hand met his waist when their hips bumped together, and kept him there.

Dom licked Brian's lips as if in greeting before dipping inside. Brian made a soft sound and felt his breath hitch when their lips touched, and then Dom's tongue was rubbing gently against his. Dom pulled back after he'd gotten a taste, then came in for more, keeping the kissing sweetly uncomplicated. Brian felt himself winding back up again, this time with pleasure, and struggled to keep cool.

Dom broke another kiss but didn't come back again. He slid his fingers out of Brian's hair, making him shiver at the loss, and stepped easily around him. Fingertips touched the base of his back. "Bed."

Dom followed him into the smaller room and waited while Brian stripped down to his shorts. He stripped off his shirt, but kept on the pajama bottoms while Brian climbed onto the squeaky comfortable bed. Brian caught on to Dom's plan and lay on his stomach, wrapping his arms around a pillow. It was probably weird how he knew what Dom wanted, had exchanged that information without speaking or even looking, but that's the way it had come to be between them.

Dom straddled his thighs and pumped a handful of lotion from the bottle next to the bed. Brian listened to the wet sounds of his hands rubbing together and forced himself to breathe normally. He made a little sound of pleasure when one lotion-cooled palm was laid down at the base of his spine.

Dom didn't waste any time. He put his hands on Brian slowly, so as not to startle him, but then quickly set into kneading the muscles of Brian's back. He worked up from the waist and settled at the shoulders, pushing at knots of tension hard enough to make Brian wince, but beating the muscles into submission so that they tingled when he moved on. He worked Brian's neck one-handed, pushing into his hair when Brian tilted his face into the pillow to stretch out and receive more.

"Relaxed now?" The bed shifted as Dom braced his weight on one forearm, his fingers rubbing circles on Brian's scalp. Brian moaned an answer and nodded into the pillow. "Turned on?"

Brian shifted enough to speak without suffocating. "Getting there."

A lie. He was painfully hard, and his arousal had been growing since Dom had hugged him. Dom made a sound that he'd understood and drew five lines back to the hollow of Brian's skull, then branched his fingers out again. He did it repeatedly, and Brian's breathing hitched as the motions ruffled his hair five different ways each time. Dom loved playing with his hair, and Brian loved having it played with, but neither of them would ever say anything about it.

Dom's breath had been falling on his shoulder and Brian had been feeling it, shivering every time a random gust had teased the heating skin on the back of his neck. But Dom stopped playing with his hair, and the bed shifted as his muscles bunched and moved away. Two big, gentle hands touched his shoulders again. Brian became aware of a source of heat pressing against his ass, and stifled another moan when he realized it was Dom's erection. But then Dom folded himself down and pressed his mouth to Brian's hairline on his neck, and an embarrassingly loud sound left Brian's mouth. Dom chuckled and moved his mouth to the back of Brian's ear, tasting the lobe before closing his teeth around it.

Brian broke. "Fuck, Dom." He released the pillow and reached back, trying to lift up his head and shoulders. Dom grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed.

"Shut up." Brian did, and quit trying to wriggle out from under Dom, an uncharacteristic show of cooperation that made Dom realize just how much he wanted to be pleasured. He eased the pressure on Brian's wrists and stroked up to his elbows, teased the soft inside skin there, then continued to his shoulders. "I want to take my time."

Brian lay quiescent and let him settle back down, and this time Brian noticed Dom's hips moving a little more than necessary against Brian's ass. He bit his lip. _Aha. Got you._

Dom went back to his ear, knowing how much Brian liked that, then spent some time on his neck and shoulder. His hands roamed between them, stroking lightly instead of massaging this time. They reached Brian's waist and plucked at the waistband of his boxers. Dom sat back, and without a word Brian lifted his hips and allowed them to be pulled off.

One of those big arms snaked around his waist before he could lie back down again, and a dry hand cupped his cock. Brian buried a sob in the pillow and tried to move his hips to thrust.

" 'Getting there,' huh?" Two fingers pinched over the head and came away wet with pre-come.

Brian lifted his head, managing a grin. "Well, I didn't want to scare you off."

Dom wrapped his fingers around Brian's entire package, squeezing gently before releasing him. Brian fell back to the bed and heard sucking sounds; Dom licking his fingertips. He imagined what Dom's tongue was doing, and his hips moved restlessly against the mattress.

"Didja bring anything?"

Brian processed this for a second, then answered, "In my bag." The bed rocked as Dom got up. Brian stifled a smile at the thought of Dom using up the rest of their lube without him.

Dom took a while to find it in the dark; Brian heard him riffling through the bag and cursing for several minutes before he succeeded and came back to the bedroom. By this time he was less patient when he pulled off his pajama pants and climbed onto the bed. Brian rolled over to meet him.

There were no awkward moments of adjustment after that; no pauses while someone moved their legs or arm out of the way. They fit together like puzzle pieces, no matter how many times they shifted and rolled. Brian found one of his favorite positions and stuck with it tenaciously: Dom straddling his thigh, Brian's other leg bent up and pressed against Dom's hip, arms wrapped around each other as they kissed and ground together. It left him open for Dom to reach down and push his leg aside, palming his cock and balls while he chewed on Brian's lip.

Pretty soon Dom reached one finger lower and brushed against Brian's entrance. Brian murmured his assent, thinking that if he'd had to wait much longer he'd be coming on his own. Dom rolled onto his side to open the lube and prepare himself, leaving Brian to grip the base of his cock and think of something else for a second. Then Dom's fingers were back, slick and firm and pressing deep. Brian gasped and gasped again as Dom quickly worked up to two fingers buried inside him. He grabbed Dom around the triceps and pulled him closer, choking on anticipation while Dom positioned himself. Finally Dom took his hand away and pressed Brian's knees back toward his shoulders, opening him up and sinking inside him.

"Okay?" Dom whispered when Brian's head rolled on the pillow.

"Yeah." Brian wrapped his legs around Dom's ribs, groaning when Dom stretched out and dug his knees into the bed for leverage. They shared a kiss when he was completely inside Brian, and then he slid out slowly before pounding in again.

Brian realized as his body rocked under Dom's pace that the long time apart and slow pace in getting to this point had done a number on Dom after all. He'd tried to be patient and savor everything, but by the time he'd gone to get the lube he was ready to switch into a higher gear. Brian appreciated that. He reached above his head and grabbed the edge of the mattress, then let go quickly when the mattress rocking into the wall pinched his fingers.

"Sorry," Dom gasped, and came suddenly.

Brian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down, stroking as much as he could reach from Dom's head to his waist. The sweat dried on Dom's back while he collected himself, then he drew away. Brian inadvertently made a sound as Dom slid out.

As worked up as he'd been, the teasing friction of Dom's stomach rubbing against his erection hadn't been enough to bring him off. Their fucking had finished too abruptly and he was left feeling hollow in more ways than one. But they understood each other now, better than they had when they'd started this thing, and Dom rolled back between Brian's legs without a word being spoken between them.

"Not long," Brian gasped as Dom kissed the base of his cock. Dom hummed and licked up the cleft behind the head, then circled the tip and swiped away more clear drops of arousal. His still-slick hand pulled the shaft away from where it rested on Brian's belly, and guided it into his mouth. The fingers then wandered down to squeeze Brian's balls, then lower, one dipping into the loosened hole and pumping lazily, eased by his emissions. Brian yelped and dug his fingers into Dom's shoulder, body shaking as he came violently.

Dom swallowed and licked him clean, then sat back and cleaned up with the edge of the sheet. Brian rolled his head around on the pillow and squinted at him in the darkness.

"Since when did you swallow?"

"Since tonight." Dom flopped down and wound an arm around Brian's waist, hauling him close. Brian felt a flare of pleasure both at the revelation and at Dom's desire to cuddle, but tried to act cool.

"I like it."

"I could tell."

Brian chuckled and turned his head, kissing Dom lazily. He tasted himself and felt another surge of pleasure. Dom put up with it for a few minutes before pulling back with a yawn. Brian took the hint and settled in, enjoying the weight of Dom's arm.

They were both almost out when Dom murmured, "Welcome home," and Brian slipped into sleep warmed by that.

**Author's Note:**

> Endless love to Gwyn for her friendship, ideas, motivating fic, and wonderful beta work. Also, a big ol' shout out to Khaleesian for being such an inspirational cornerstone of the fandom.
> 
> The Pennywise song is "Divine Intervention" off of _Land of the Free?_


End file.
